This is How it Goes
by Happy Emo
Summary: Reichan here. Ed x OC Kelly David is brought into the Military because of her strange alchemical abilities. She's then partnered up with Ed for an assignment.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Notes: It's Rai-Chan! 3 This is my first story, so it might be a little bad.. D: Please, Review an' shizz! 3 ;_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Hiromu Arakawa does. I don't own any of the characters, either. Well, I own one Character. Kelly is my own original character. :3_

_Summary: A new Girl, Kelly, is accepted into the military as a State Alchemist because of her odd alchemic abilities. She is then partnered up with Edward, and they soon become fond of each other. O: EdxOC A little bit of RoyxRiza but don't expect too much. The story's focused on Ed and the OC._

_Warnings: Some swearing, blonde midgets..

* * *

_

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and his younger brother, Alphonse walked down the streets earning glares and questioned looks from citizens in their town. Not to mention, being stared at.. But who wouldn't stare? There was a tall metallic suit of armor with a rather short blonde boy walking beside him. They were headed towards the central military headquarters, because 'Colonel Dipshit' had to discuss an important case with Ed. They soon arrived and stood in front of the large gates, waiting for them to be opened. Once they _did_ open, they walked inside and trudged down the halls toward the Colonel's office.

Edward stopped in his tracks and looked up at a large door, sighing. "I might as well get this over with.." Ed suggested softly to himself. "Al, wait out here until I come back okay?" Edward finished as he raised his right arm and knocked on the hard door. It sent an echo through the halls. "Come in" mumbled a voice from behind the doors. Ed trusted the doors open and walked in, taking a seat in front of a large desk, avoiding eye contact with the man behind it. "Greetings, Fullmetal" said Roy, rather happily with a large grin on his face. Ed looked up at him abnormally, wondering what the sudden 'happy moment' was all about. "Get to the point, Mustang. I'd like to get out of here." Ed stated, rather crankily.

"I have some news, but I'm not sure if you'll like it.." continued Roy as he looked through the papers on his desk. "Ah, here we are." Roy said as he picked up a file and walked around his desk, handing it to Ed. "What's this?" Ed questioned, looking at the tan envelope.

"Why don't you open it up and see?" Roy stated with a smug tone in his voice, making Ed look rather stupid. Ed then just rolled his eyes and fiddled with the envelope and soon managed to open it. He reached inside and took out a couple pieces of paper. On the front sheet, there was a picture of a girl. She had Black hair a little above her shoulders, and violet eyes. She wore 3 clips on the side of her bangs. Ed just stared at the picture for a while. "The information, Fullmetal. Read it" Roy said chuckling as Ed looked away from the picture grumpily and scanned the information. Her name was Kelly David, and the military officers wanted her because she had some sort of abnormal alchemical abilities. It didn't say what the ability might be.. She was 15 and she had no parents, so she lived with her aunt. Her house was actually fairly close to Central. After Ed finished scanning all the information, he looked back up at Roy. "So, Mustang, why'd I have to read this?"

"Be patient, Fullmetal, she'll be here in a moment."

"You mean she's actually coming?" Ed questioned. "But if she's _wanted _by the military, doesn't that mean she hasn't been found yet?"

Roy just sighed and sat down on his desk looking at the door. "Don't be a smart ass, Fullmetal Shrimp" He added with a grin on his face.

"DON'T CALL ME A SHRIMP! I'M NOT SHORT!" Ed screamed rising out of his seat throwing his fists everywhere. This time, Al wasn't there to hold him back. He lunged forward, Roy just rolled his eyes and pushed him back into his chair. "Please, Fullmetal, Restrain yourself." Added Roy, annoyingly.

* * *

Kelly seated herself on a park bench, sighing and pulling her sweater closer around her. She then looked down at a book she had in her hands. It was titled 'All you need to know about Alchemy'. She smiled and opened up the book and scanned thorough the pages studying all the information. Just a few moment's after, a hand tapped her on the shoulder. Startled, she stood up quickly and spun around. Behind the park bench were two military officers. One rather large man who literally towered over the other man beside him; had a small curly lock of hair on the top of his head. The other man was much shorter, with dark hair, glasses, and a smile on his face. Kelly just stared at them awkwardly and pocketed her alchemy book. "Um.. Hey?" Kelly said as she raised her arm and waved, forcing a small smile.

"Hey!" greeted the dark haired man, rather loudly. "I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, and this is Major Alex Louis Armstrong" Stated Hughes, outstretching his hand. Kelly smiled now, more comfortably, and also reached out her arm and shook hands with Hughes. She then looked over to Armstrong and held out her hand. Instead of him shaking her hand, he ran towards her and hugged her tightly; tears of joy pouring from his eyes.

"It's so nice to meet you Ms. David!" Armstrong declared.

"Call me Kelly.." she suggested as she took a step back from Armstrong, a little dumbstruck. "Wait.. How do you know my name?" Questioned Kelly, uneasily as she looked at Hughes.

"Kelly, could you please come with us? Colonel Mustang would like to speak with you." Hughes added as he stepped out from behind the bench. Kelly then just nodded with a baffled look. Hughes just smiled and began walking down the road, with Armstrong not far behind him. Kelly then sighed and began to walk towards them.

Kelly then caught up to Hughes and continued walking with them down the road. "So.. Why does the Colonel want to talk to me? And; how did you guys know my name?" she asked looking up at Hughes.

"You'll find out once we get to HQ." He answered digging around in his pockets. "But in the meantime, would you like to see some pictures of my daughter! She just turned three this year! Isn't she adorable? I have some pictures of her at her birthday party! She's wearing a little party hat, it looks so adorable!" he stated as he excitedly took out **oodles **of pictures of himself, his daughter, and a lady who would probably have to be his wife.

"Ah, no, I'm good.. Thanks anyways?" Kelly chuckled nervously scratching the back of her head. Hughes just frowned and tucked the pictures beck into his pockets, making sure not to bend or damage any of them. Kelly then just placed her hands in the pockets on her sweater and looked up at the sky.

Once they had finally arrived at HQ, they made their way down the halls and they stopped in front of two large double doors. Hughes knocked on the door and stepped in smiling. "Here she is Mustang" Hughes gestured towards Kelly. She just smiled nervously and stepped forwards. Armstrong then came to the door saluted the Colonel and Hughes, and made his way down the hall. Hughes then walked in the door and waited for Kelly to follow. Once they had both entered, he shut the door behind him. Kelly looked forwards and saw two guys in the office along with her and Hughes. Kelly then stepped forwards and began walking up to the desk.

When she walked past Ed, she couldn't help but to stare.. She felt a small blush fall upon her cheeks but she just hung her head down slightly; trying to hide it. "I'm Colonel Roy Mustang" Mustang reached out his hand to Kelly. She took it and smiled and returned the greeting. She then turned to the side to look at Ed.

"Who's this kid?" Kelly gestured towards him.

"I'M NOT A KID, AND I'M NOT SMALL!" Cried Ed, folding his arms over his chest, quite annoyed.

"Oh, okay.. Sorry? Anyways.. I'm Kelly David"

"Edward Elric.. You can call me Ed." Ed pouted. He then sighed and slumped into a chair in front of Mustang's desk. Kelly did the same and looked around the room. "So.. why did you guys want to see me?" Kelly looked back at Mustang questionably.

"Well, we've heard a lot about you... In the past, you've encountered some alchemical abilities, am I right?"

"…yeah" Kelly nodded slightly.

"Wait-Alchemical abilities? Like what?" Ed asked looking back and forth at Kelly and Mustang.

"I'm getting there, Fullmetal.. So, it's true that you're also able to perform alchemy without a transmutation circle? Also.. I've heard rumors that you're able to change into anything-except for humans- when you make eye contact, am I right? " Roy questioned, sitting down on his desk.

"Y-yes.. But how did you know?" Kelly looked at Mustang astonished. Ed just sat in his chair listening to everything being said.

"We've figured out these abilities are a big help, and you'll need them to find the Philosopher's Stone." Roy looked at Edward after that remark. "So.. I've decided that Both Edward and Kelly will work together to find the Philosopher's stone. So, you're now partners." Roy said with a rather large smirk on his face.

"What!" Ed shouted rising out of his seat. Kelly just sunk down into her chair, wishing she wasn't here right now.

"Yes Fullmetal, you heard me. I've booked a hotel for you two in Xenotime. I'll call you two every so often and make sure you're behaving." Mustang added a small snicker at the end. Edward just glared at him and sat down looking out the window avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room.

"Come on Ed, I'm sure that was a joke.." Kelly added as she sat up a bit more. "So, when do we leave then..?"

Ed then turned to face Mustang to hear his reply.

"Tonight.. I don't care which train you board. It's a two hour ride and you'll be staying in the hotel for a while.. You guys might want to get packing." Roy rose from his desk and looked out the window. "That's all.. If you need me, just call."

* * *

_Author's Notes: Well, that's it. O: I hope it was okay.. I've already started planning what's happening next so the second chapter should be coming out pretty soon. Also, the second chapter will be more humorous.. So, I hope you liked it. If so, please review 3 Thank you : D_


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: Well, this is my second chapter. Sorry it took so extraordinarily long to update.. xD I've been completely brain dead and I have not been able to really work on the story that much... But, please, if you read this series and you like it, review. : D

And, to the people that did review, thank you very much ; I won't take as long to update again. I promise. x3 And I also realized that the last chapter was a little short… I'll try to work on that. nn;

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, Hiromu Arakawa does. I own Kelly, though. I made her up. :D

Warnings: Humor ahead: Some swearing as well.

* * *

Chapter Two

Edward just sighed and pulled himself out of his seat. He raised his right arm to his forehead to salute the Colonel before he turned and began to walk away. Kelly just stumbled along behind him, rather inaudibly. "Well, if we're going to stay in the same hotel room we might as well get to know each other" Ed said as he stopped in his tracks and turned his head around smiling brightly. Kelly just flushed lightly and stared at him. His smile was stunning; his eye's were compelling. "..Okay?" Ed added as he stepped back a bit so he was now standing alongside Kelly. "C'mon, I want you to meet my little brother." He said as he walked down the hall with Kelly at his side.

Ed and Kelly walked into the large cafeteria where they saw many military members and state alchemists feasting and talking with one another. They walked to a table in the corner of the room that was only occupied by a large suit of armor. "Brother!" hollered Al as he stood up and walked towards him.

"Hey Al.." Ed said as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "I have to tell you something, but first I'll just introduce you to Kelly" He gestured towards her.

"Um, hi.. I'm Kelly David" Kelly announced as she reached out her right arm smiling.

"I'm Alphonse Elric, Ed's little brother. You can just call me Al, though." Al said as he also reached out his arm and shook hands with the girl.

"Wait.. _You're_ his little brother? Well.. I knew Ed had a little brother, but I didn't expect you to be him.." Kelly glanced at the two brothers while the elder Elric enraged and practically scorched. Alphonse just nodded and decided to change the subject before there was major damage done.

"So Ed.. what did you need to tell me?" Alphonse asked as he took a seat at a table beside them.

"Oh, Yeah.. That.. Well, you see, Mustang assigned Kelly to be my partner to

Look for the Philosopher's Stone so we have to share a hotel with her. Except, Mustang said that you'd have to stay in Central.. alone; when Kelly and me leave to the Hotel.. We'll come back every so often and we won't be gone for long, I swear!" Ed added the last part rather quickly.

"What? You're leaving without me? What am I supposed to do here!" Al protested firmly.

Kelly just sighed. "The Colonel said you could stay in HQ, or even with Hughes and his family.. I'm sorry Al, but like Ed said, we'll drop by every so often."

"Yeah Al, you can handle it. You'll be fine" Ed stated smiling as he patted Al on the shoulder. "We'll give you a call when we get to the room and tell you the number if you need to contact us." Ed took out his pocket watch and checked the time quickly. "And we gotta go.. Our train's leaving soon and if we miss it, the next train comes in a couple hours."

Al just nodded and stood up from the table. "You guys better go then. You don't want to miss your train, do you?"

Ed just smiled and stood up from his seat. Kelly did the same and looked over to Al. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Al. I'll see you later then." She nodded and followed Ed out of the cafeteria.

* * *

At The Train station D:

"Well..." Ed looked down at the ticket he was holding in his hand. "The train should be here any minute" He finished, smiling. Kelly smiled back and took her train ticket out of her pocket. As if on cue, the train arrived shortly after. They picked up their luggage and boarded the train, handing the tickets to the man at the doors. Ed wandered down the isles, looking for an empty compartment. Soon after, he found one and signaled for Kelly to come over to that one.

Kelly sat down on the window seat and leaned her head back, sighing. She placed her messenger bag full of belongings under the seat in front of her. "So, how long is this train ride anyways? I forgot..." She asked as she shut her eyes for a moment.

He looked down at his watch. "Two hours..." Ed replied as he slumped down in the seat across from her.

"Ugh... I hate trains.." Kelly grumbled as she lifted her head from her seat and looked out the window. She didn't really go on trains a lot, but when she did, she never liked it. They were always so boring.. and not to mention quiet as well.

"Hm… They're not that bad when you get used to them" Ed reassured her. "But to make the time go by, you wanna play cards?" He asked smiling as he took out a deck of cards from his pocket.

"Sure, but I'm not that good yet" Kelly laughed a little as she took her gaze away from the window and watched as Ed shuffled the cards. "So, what're we playing?"

"Black Jack" Ed smirked as he handed out the cards and pulled down the sleeve on his jacket.

-About a half hour later.. xD-

"You win! Again!" Kelly threw her cards down on the table, confused with Ed's winning streak. Ed just smirked and picked up the cards and began to shuffle them.

"Can I shuffle?" Kelly asked as she reached out her hands for the cards.

"No, no, no, it's alright! I can do it!" Ed basically shouted as he jerked his arm away. Kelly looked at him suspiciously and lunged for the cards. Just when she hit his arm, heaps of cards fell from his sleeve.

"Ha! I knew someone couldn't be that good at playing cards!" Kelly shouted triumphantly as she picked up the cards that had fallen out of his sleeve.

"Heh heh... I think I might just go for a walk quickly.." Ed said laughing nervously as he leapt from his seat and reached for the door to open the compartment.

"No way am I letting you get away with this" Kelly sat up and jumped for the door, locking it and tripping over one of her bags on the floor. Sure enough, she did fall, but it was cushioned by something.. More like some_one. _Kelly looked down and she had, indeed, fallen on Edward. Both were blushing madly and Kelly scrambled up and sat back in her seat.

"S-Sorry about that..." She said nervously as she tugged down her sleeves and looked out the window.

Ed just nodded silently and got up as well, still blushing. "I'm just gonna go see how much longer it is until we get there.." He said as he unlocked the door and stepped out, shutting it behind him.

Kelly just sighed and put her feet up on the seat in front of her, resting her head on the window and dozing off a few moments later.

-With Ed-

"Ugh…" Eh sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I really hafta stop cheating… It gets me into to much trouble" Ed thought aloud as he neared the front of the train. He knocked on the conductor's door and a stewardess opened it.

"Hello… I'm sorry, but only authorized personals are able to come beyond this point." At that moment Edward flashed his pocket watch calmly.

"I've only come to see how much longer the train ride is..."

"Oh, okay" The stewardess bowed politely and looked at her watch. "Only about a half hour left until we reach the station. Is that all?" She asked politely.

"That's all. Thank you" Ed walked back to the compartment. He opened the door and stepped inside, taking a seat across from Kelly. He'd noticed that she fell asleep…

**Ed's point of view**

Ed stepped into the compartment after speaking to the stewardess to find Kelly had fallen asleep. He just sat down across from her and looked at her lying there. She looked so peaceful when she slept. _'No, Edward… You can't get attached. She's just a friend… You don't even like her that way… Right? Well, of course I don't. I just met her after all… But- I think I might like her…'_ Ed sighed and decided to stop arguing with himself, because surprisingly, he was loosing.

Ed just looked out the window and watched the scenery go by, waiting for the train ride to end.

-A half hour later… I'm lazy uu -

The train came to a stop and all the passengers began to leave their compartments and departure the train. Ed stood up and stretched and reached out his arm and lightly shook Kelly's shoulder.

"We're here, wake up…" Ed smiled as her eye's opened. "Come on, let's go to the hotel. Mustang said it was pretty close to the train station, so we can just walk there" Ed picked up Kelly's bag and put it on the seat beside her.

She smiled and picked it up and placed the strap over her shoulder. "Alright shrimp, let's go" Kelly ran from the compartment and down the hall, trying to escape from a _very_ pissed off Edward.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP! YOUR SHORTER THAN ME!" He yelled as he chased Kelly through the hall and off the train. Kelly collapsed under a tree and waited for Ed to show up.

"Hey Ed. Um… Just kidding?" She said laughing nervously.

"Yeah, you better be kidding." Ed glared playfully. "Anyways, Mustang gave me a map. We're supposed to go down this road and we should be there shortly."

Kelly nodded and stood up and they both began to walk down the street, keeping their eye open for the hotel.

"Ah, here we are…" Ed pointed to a large building beside them. It was decorated nicely and had many flowers in front. "What's with all the flowers?" Ed asked awkwardly staring at the flowers.

"No idea..." Kelly shrugged making her way to the door. "Let's just put our stuff away and we'll decide what to do after that." Ed nodded and opened the door. Kelly and Ed stepped in and walked up to the counter and checked in.

"Here's the key to your room" the lady behind the desk said, smiling. "Enjoy yourselves" she added with a small giggle.

"Yeah...okay…" Ed just took the key, looking at the lady awkwardly. "She seems happy…"

"Yeah, really..." Kelly added, looking behind them at the lady smiling and waving at them. They made it into the room and decided to look around and see what it was like.

-With Roy and Hughes O: -

"Ah hahaha! You've done it this time, Roy! I have no idea _what_ they'll do!" Hughes laughed

"Oh, they'll never expect this! I'm waiting from a phone call. At least they're far away, Ed can't come and get mad" Roy added, laughing hysterically as well.

-Back with Ed and Kelly-

"I'm gonna go and unpack everything, okay?" Kelly opened the door leading to the bedroom and dropped her bag. "Oh.My.**God." **

"What's the matter- what the hell!" Ed yelled when he looked through the open door.

* * *

_Authors Notes: Ah haha! Cliff Hanger! XD I'll update sooner this time, I promise! This time I'll try and do it in less than a week. 8D I'm getting better! You should be proud. Anyways… That's the second chapter. I hoped you liked it. Remember to review! Thanks for reading. :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Notes: Le haha. 8D its chapter 3. That means the cliffhanger will be solved! Or will it? Oo Of course it will. D: Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. : D don't forget to review Oh ooh! And this time, it came out sooner. :) Buut, I need to get planning on my upcoming chapters. I only have plans up to chapter 4. O: But don't worry. There shall be no delays! I'll think up a storm. ;D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, Hiromu Arakawa does. I own Kelly, though. I made her up. :D_

_Warnings: Nothing really…Just some swearing, I guess. XD

* * *

_

Chapter Three

"I'm gonna go and unpack everything, okay?" Kelly opened the door leading to the bedroom and dropped her bag. "Oh.My.**God." **

"What's the matter- what the hell!" Ed yelled when he looked through the open door.

Both Ed and Kelly just stood in the doorway looking into the room, both not knowing what to think. In front of them, in the room, was a bed. Just _one_…But there was something about the bed. It was… heart shaped. Yes. Heart Shaped… With Red silk

Sheets and White lace pillows and trimming.

There was a teddy bear in the middle of the bed with a box of chocolates in its arm. Ed slammed the door shut and ran over to the phone.

"This can't be the right room! I'll phone the front desk and ask!" He said frantically as he yanked up the receiver and started dialing numbers.

"No, Ed… Think about it. Mustang _and_ Hughes ordered the room. He made this happen on purpose…!" Kelly said, annoyed as she placed her head into her hands.

"He WHAT!" Ed screamed into the phone as soon as the lady at the desk answered. He just slammed the phone down.

"Call the front desk and ask if there's any other vacant rooms!" Kelly suggested. Ed just nodded angrily and picked up the receiver and dialed the number once again. When the lady answered, Ed asked her about any other rooms but she said the hotel was booked. Ed just sighed and hung up.

"Whatever… Let's just go to the library or something and do some research. I'll deal with Mustang later" Ed said as he grabbed the room key and walked towards the door, Kelly following.

Moments later they reached the library and sat down at a table. "So, what exactly are we looking for?" Kelly browsed through all the books currently on the table.

"Well… Mustang-…" Ed cringed at his name "-said that we had to research a abandoned warehouse… They say some sort of disaster happened there and it's been abandoned ever since. We're interested in seeing what all the commotion is about, because it could be related to your abilities. So, look for a book that has something to do with the warehouse in it."

Kelly nodded and walked over to a shelf full of books and scanned through all the titles. "Here we go," she mumbled to herself as she took out a couple books that looked interesting. She took them back over to the table to see Ed had already begun to read some books.

Kelly just sat down and opened the book to the index at the back and looked for information on the warehouse. "Page 207…" She whispered to herself as she flipped through the book looking for page 207. Sure enough, there was information on the warehouse. She began to read, taking notes of all the information she had gathered so far.

About two hours later Kelly yawned and looked at her watch. "Ed, we've been here for two hours… We can come back tomorrow and read some more. It's getting late and we haven't eaten yet." Ed nodded and picked up all the books currently on the table and gave them to the librarian for her to put away.

"So… about the warehouse. I heard that there was a chemical reaction malfunction type of thing, which caused it to be abandoned. I still haven't figured out what happened, but it should be fairly easy to find out. Anyways, whatever it was caused a special producer for the Philosopher's stone. It doesn't need any human sacrifices and only one stone like this has been made. Currently, the Homunculi are after it… That's all I've really found out," Ed stated as they made their way out of the library.

Kelly nodded "Yeah, that's what the books I've been reading said. Except, it was talking about how a couple pieces have been scattered, and it needs to be whole to work as an amplifier. So the military still has some time to prevent the Homunculus from reaching it first."

Ed nodded and walked into a nearby restaurant. "You hungry?" he asked as he sat down in a booth. Kelly nodded and sat down across from him. Ed and Kelly ordered drinks and put her coat on the seat. It was a buffet, so Kelly and Ed left the seats and filled their plates. Ed, of course, practically had everything in the buffet on his plate. He wolfed it all down before Kelly could even finish one plate.

Once they had finished dinner, and paid for it, they went back to the hotel room. "I think I might call Mustang and ask him about a _certain something…_" Ed said, remembering the bedroom. Kelly just nodded and opened the door to the bedroom, sighed, and began to unpack her clothes and place them in the drawers.

Ed picked up the phone and furiously dialed the numbers to the Colonels office.

"_Hello?"_ said a voice from the other line, clearly Mustang.

"What the HELL were you thinking when you ordered this hotel room?" Ed shrieked into the phone.

Roy just chuckled "_Hello there, Fullmetal. Oh, and about the hotel, Hughes and me ordered it. We thought you'd like it." _He continued laughing at the last sentence.

"WHY THE **HELL **WOULD WE LIKE THAT! WE'RE JUST PARTNERS!"

"_Of course, Fullmetal. Partners." _Roy was just amusing himself while the phone was on speaker. Hughes couldn't hold back his laughter.

"No! Not like that! I didn't mean it like that!" Ed sighed and snarled into the phone. "Whatever. I can't take this right now." With that, Ed hung up the phone and took off his red jacket and threw it onto a chair before opening the door to the dreaded bedroom.

Inside the room was Kelly lying on the bed, sound asleep with an empty suitcase on the floor beside her. Ed just sighed and walked over to the bed and layed down on the opposite end. A short while after he was sound asleep.

* * *

Kelly's eye's flickered open and she examined the room. A sigh then escaped her lips as she remembered what Mustang had done when he ordered the hotel room. She lifted her head up from the pillow a little, still drowsy, but she then realized something rather heavy wrapped around her waist. She looked over her shoulder tiredly and noticed Ed's arm. Wrapped around her. Tightly. Her eye's opened wide and tried to jump out, but it was not working.

His arm was rather heavy, and she didn't know why. She grabbed onto it and tried to push it off. Sure, she looked weak, but it was harder than you'd expect. He just held on tighter. Kelly sighed and decided to just wake him up and get the humiliation over with.

"Ed! Get up!" she yelled into his ear. His eye's jerked open immediately, and his gaze soon fell upon his arm. Resting on Kelly's waist.

"Ah! Kelly!" he jumped up from the bed and held onto his arm nervously, and not to mention, blushing fifty shades of red. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!"

Kelly just sighed and stood up from the bed "Don't worry about it." She nodded and walked over to the drawers and pulled out some clothes. "I'm just gonna go have a shower and stuff… You can go get breakfast if you want. I'm not that hungry" she added walking towards the bathroom door. Ed just nodded and opened the door to get out of the bedroom.

"You sure you don't want anything?" his blush finally fading.

"Yes, I'm sure" she said as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Edward just sighed to himself.

"I'll get you something anyways" he whispered to himself.

* * *

Kelly got out of the shower and picked up a towel and wrapped it around herself as she picked up a blow dryer and switched it on and began to dry her hair. "I wonder why his arm was so heavy…" she mumbled, continuing to blow dry her hair. A few moments later, she decided it was dry enough. For now, that is. She then got dressed, brushed her hair, and finished the rest of her morning routine and stepped out of the bathroom.

When she stepped out, she smelt food. "Breakfast?" she whispered as she walked down the hall and into the kitchen of the hotel. Standing there was Ed, with two trays. One already eaten and Empty, and the other hadn't been touched.

"I brought that back for you just in case you wanted anything"

"Oh…" Kelly smiled to herself "Thank you. I guess I am kind of hungry." She said, walking over to the tray and she began eating.

* * *

_Authors Notes: Well, that was a little shorter than I expected. And not to mention, it took long to update too. I'm really sorry, guys. But, anyways, I realized the chapter's haven't really had any action or conflict in them yet. So, I thought of a plan for the next one. Please review. : Thanks for reading._


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes: Ugh… I've been so busy lately. I've been on vacation and not to mention a hell of a lot of schoolwork. But now, school's finally out:DD So… That explains the long period of non-updated-ness. Oo Also, if any of you read Yumi-Chan's SasuNaru/NaruSasu story, she hasn't been able to update yet because her computer crashed and she's only able to get on one every so often. She's been on vacation too. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to review!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Hiromu Arakawa does. I own Kelly, because I made her up. :3_

_Warnings: Same as always… Some violent conflict and swears.

* * *

_

Chapter Four

Kelly finished off he last bit of her breakfast and sighed, her belly was now satisfied. She rose from the seat she was sitting in, and picked up her tray. She walked towards the door and picked up Ed's on her way there. She then opened the door, leaned out and held it open with her foot as she placed both trays beside their door in the hallway for the maids to come by a pick them up. She then walked back into the hotel room and sat down on a couch, looking out the window.

"So, what time do you think we should head down to the library?" Ed asked from inside the kitchen.

"Hm.. I don't know." Kelly shrugged "But, I'm gonna go for a walk right now. So we can discuss it when I get back, okay?" she pulled on some black converse shoes and walked into the bedroom, picking up a sweater on the ground and pulling it on as well. She walked to the door and waved as she exited the hotel room. Ed just shrugged and walked over to the couch and picked up a random book he had found in one of the drawers and began to read.

Kelly stepped out of the hotel and took a deep breath of fresh air. She had always enjoyed taking walks… She traveled down the road and she saw a man in the distance. He looked rather old, and he was bent over picking something up. Kelly began to walk over to him. She soon noticed there was a large pile of books on the ground and the old man was trying to pick them all up. Clearly he had recently dropped them.

Kelly jogged over to him and began to help picking up the books. He looked at her and smiled, nodding as if to say thanks. Once all the books were picked up, he put them into a bag he had hanging over his shoulder.

"Thank you very much" he smiled as he took the books from Kelly's hands and placed them into the bag along with the other one's.

"No problem" she smiled. "Oh, by the way, my name's Kelly" she stuck out her hand for a greeting. The old man grabbed onto hers and smirked. Just then a flash of bright light was on the man. Once it had all cleared, there was a different man there. He was way younger… He had long spiky dark green hair. He looked as if he was some sort of cross dresser.

"And I'm Envy" He still held onto Kelly's hand and he began to run, dragging her along with him.

"Let go of me!" She pleaded, trying to pull her hand out of his grasp. She soon succeeded and began to run as fast as she could away from this creature. Envy began to chase after her, but he stopped a while back. As if to catch his breath. He kept a solid smirk on his face, not letting it fade no matter what.

She finally got a long distance between her and the man called 'Envy'. In her opinion, it was a weird name. She stopped running and began to catch her breath in case the freak came after again, she'd have more stamina. She was closer to the hotel now, but it was still a ways away. Her heart finally stopped pounding and her breath balanced. Kelly glanced behind her and noticed that the man, Envy, wasn't there…at least, she thought it was a man.

She shrugged and looked forwards again and stopped. If she had taken one more step forward, she would have run into the tall lady standing in front of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going" Kelly explained as the looked up at the Lady's face. She had long black hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a long black dress. She also had some sort of weird tattoo on her Chest. Standing beside her, was a short fat man. He was bald with big eyes.

The lady simply nodded, showing she understood. Kelly began to walk around her, but the lady's arm shot up in front of her and her fingernail extended so Kelly had no way to pass. The fingernail was more like some sort of sharp thin black blade.

"What the HELL is going on!" Kelly whined as she tried to pass the Lady.

"Lust…Can I eat her?" The short fat man was eyeing Kelly, licking his lips. A chill ran down Kelly's spine. Clearly, she was creped out.

"Not yet, Gluttony. We have to wait for Envy" Lust answered.

Gluttony frowned and stuck out his tongue. Kelly looked at his rather LARGE tongue. It had the same tattoo as the lady named Lust. Kelly backed up from Lust and Gluttony and spun around so she could run away in the other direction. She stood there, looking at Envy. He had come out of nowhere!

"Leave me alone!" Kelly shouted nervously, running to her right. The only direction that the freaks weren't covering.

"I don't think we can do that" Lust chuckled and extended her fingernail once more so it was pressing against Kelly's neck.

"One more sudden movement and blood will be spilled" she added with a sadistic smirk.

Kelly snarled "Fine." She walked back towards the three people. If you could call them people… Kelly noticed there was no more fingernail beside her neck. She took in a deep breath and yelled as loud as she could "EDWARD!"

"You brat!" Envy snarled, making his way towards Kelly. He put his hand on her shoulder and spun her around harshly, backhanding her in the face with the other hand. She winced but continued standing up straight, looking into his eyes furiously.

Lust walked towards Kelly slowly. She moved her face right next to Kelly's and whispered in her ear "Now now, if I were you I would have shut up a long time ago. But, it looks like you're a feisty little one. So…" Lust placed her hand on Kelly's waist and extended one of her fingernails a little bit. "a punishment will be in order, you little wench" Lust placed the nail against Kelly's flesh and pulled her hand towards her quickly, cutting into Kelly's side while doing so.

Kelly moaned and clutched her bleeding side. The cut wasn't that deep, but it was bleeding pretty badly. Her hands were already covered in the dark wed liquid as it oozed out from her side.

"Don't touch me!" Kelly spun around and punched Lust Square in the jaw. As she did so, she felt the jaw shift in her hand. Clearly, she had broken it. She rubbed her knuckles and looked up at lust's face. It was twisted, and she was still smirking as her jaw was misplaced with blood coming out through the sides of her mouth.

"I'm sorry dear, but that won't do. You'll have to try a little harder than that" Lust grinned as she placed her hands on her face and snapped her jaw back into place. The crack from the bone's moving was a horrible sound.

Kelly looked at her, horrified. She clutched her side and swayed a bit. The blood loss was making her somewhat dizzy. She fell backwards and Envy caught her in his arms.

"Well, hello there" He brought up one of his hands and caressed her cheek. Kelly slapped it away harshly. He growled and moved his hands, causing her to drop down on the ground.

"Shit…" she mumbled to herself.

"Now, now, now… You've got to learn to respect you're elders, **child.**" Envy ducked down so he was now leveled with Kelly's face.

"Like hell I will!" she spit right onto his cheek. He simply laughed and grabbed the collar of her sweater, lifting her up above him one handed.

"Well, I'm going to have to teach you a lesson then." He moved his arm backwards and balled his hand into a fist, aiming right for her stomach. "Here we go" he continued smiling widely as he edged his fist closer to her stomach.

"Put her down, **NOW.**"

Kelly spun around her head and saw Edward, standing behind Lust looking furious.

"Ah.. I see the Fullmetal Shrimp has come to see the rest of the show." Envy practically dangled Kelly by the collar of her shirt. She lifted up her hands and held onto his wrist, trying to pull it away. "It's no use, love" Envy added.

"I said… Put.Her.DOWN." Ed raised his voice, his eye's locked on Envy.

Envy sighed "As you wish" He smirked and let go of her collar, making Kelly fall from however high up she was. She winced and sat on the ground, putting pressure on the cut along her waist.

Ed walked forwards toward Envy, taking off his gloves once at a time.

"Ooh, now it's getting serious" Lust joked from behind Ed. He just simply ignored her and continued making his way towards him. Edward stopped a couple feet in front of Envy and clapped his hands together and placed it on his right arm, causing a blade to come from his arm.

Kelly looked at him in awe. "His arm…it's-metal?" she whispered to herself. "So…that's why…" she trailed off, remembering this morning how heavy his arm was. Ed ran towards Envy, swinging his arm all over the place, trying to hit Envy. Envy just simply moved from side to side, easily avoiding his attacks.

As soon as Envy was a long way's away from Kelly and the rest of the group, Ed spun around and ran towards Kelly, picking her up and placing her over his shoulders and continued running away from the group. Kelly was somewhat startled by this, but at the moment, she didn't mind. She wanted to get away from these freaks. Fast.

"Hey! Get back here!" Envy yelled. Lust just shook her head.

"Leave them, Envy. We'll get them soon enough. I've got a better plan."

* * *

Ed and Kelly arrived at the hotel room after what seemed forever. He placed her down on the couch and ran to go get a hot towel and placed it overtop of the wound. The bleeding had stopped, but the cut was still pretty bad.

"We've gotta get you to a hospital" Ed announced, looking at the cut once more. Kelly simply nodded and shut her eyes. Ed picked her up once more and ran out of the hotel, looking for the nearest hospital.

* * *

_Authors Notes: Well, I'm ending it there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter nn I hope it wasn't too much just for the 4th chapter. But, anyways… don't forget to review! And this time, I'll FORSURE update quick. And if I don't… you can slap me. :D_


End file.
